Mystery Golden Snake Keys
by big.bang90
Summary: Harry menemukan sebuah ruangan tersembunyi. Apa sebenarnya ruangan tersebut? dont like if u dont read...


**HAI, Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi buat reader, yang mau ngereview silakan..**

**Jangan SUNGKAN lo.. alias Sungguh2 mengharapkan :DD hehe . justkidd..**

**Maaf ya kalo fanfic ini super duper elektro , aneh, lwebay, gwejeh, dan banyak typo . **

**Disclaimer: JK. ROWLING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MYSTERY GOLDEN SNAKE KEY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry merapikan tempat tidurnya , Tiba- tiba sesosok 1 wanita dan 1 pria datang tepat di belakang harry.

"Dorr.., '' Ucap Harmione dan Ron. Harmione dan Ron hanya tertawa saat melihat Harry kaget setengah mati.

"Hey, Harry" sapa Harmione dengan sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Oh, guys dari mana saja kalian ''tanya Harry.

"Kita habis menguping pembicaraan Mr. Snape, dengan Profesor Dumbledor." Jawab Ron.

"Apa? Mereka membicarakan apa saja" Tanya Harry yang penasaran.

"Ini tentangmu, Profesor Dumbledor berkata bahwa matra pelindung sihirmu akan hilang 2 tahun lagi" Jawab Harmione dengan nada melemah.

Harry pun hanya mendesis dan berkata "Hmm , Sudah kuduga Saat umurku genap 17 tahun mantra pelindung sihirku hilang".

Ron berkata "Sudahlah Harry jangan dipirkan terus, 2 hari lagi festival perayaan haloween Hoghwarts.

Harry pun hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya apakah kau tidak ingin berbelanja di Shreaking Shacks? '' Kata Ron mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Buat apa?"kata Harry dengan nada melemah

"Oh, My God Harry, Kita akan ke pesta maka dari itu kita harus membeli pakaian yang aneh dan seram!" Jawab Harmione

" Ok, baiklah" Kata Harry .

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Toko Madame Sarah,

"Hei lihat ada si Darah lumpur.. '' Ejek Malfoy dan kawan – kawannya dengan menunjuk ke arah Hermione.

Hermione menatap Malfoy dengan penuh benci, dan berkata kasar "Apa masalahmu!"

Ron dan Harry berusaha menenangkan hati Hermione dan berkata "sudahlah.."

"Ohh, lihat juga ada si Harry dengan tanda bekas lukannya yang konyol itu.." Ejek Malfoy sekali lagi.

Harry pun diam, Sebenarnya dia ingin membalas tapi dia tak ingin membuat keributan.

"Hei, Malfoy jangan buat keributan disini" Kata Ron membela Harry dan Hermione.

"Bukan urusanmu anak bodoh" Ketus Malfoy

Seketika Itu muncullah Hagrid, "Tolong jangan buat keributan disini, Apa kalian mau aku hukum mengelilingi hutan sekitar Hogwarts seperti dulu" Ucap Hagrid dengan nada mengancam dan melihat Malfoy.

Malfoy pun hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengajak teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan toko itu.

"Kau tak apa Harry , Harmione?" Kata Hagrid dengan nada cemas

"Aku tak apa" Jawab Harry dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Mereka hanya anak aneh yang suka usil dan mengganggu Harry" Kata Ron dengan nada kesal

"Sudahlah, Apa kau sudah menemukan baju yang cocok buat pesta Haloween2 hari lagi?" Tanya Hagrid.

"Yah lihatlah apa yang kugenggam ini, sebuah baju berwarna merah merknya agak aneh Devil's" Jawab Harry dengan cepat

"Kau Hermione?"tanya Hagrid

"Ini sih hanya pakaian ketat dengan gambar tengkorak"Kata Hermione

"dan Kau Ron?" Tanya Hagrid sekali lagi

"Ini, dia jubah hitam dan tonggkat seperti garpu jerami, agak menakutkan sih seperti roh pencabut nyawa?'' Jawab Ron.

Seketika itu Wajah Hary gelisah karena ucapan Ron tadi.

"Oh, Maaf Harry aku bukan .."kata Ron berbicara terpotong karena Harry langsung mensela pembicaraanya

"Tak apa , aku tahu.."Kata Harry.

"Maaf anak-anak aku tak bisa ikut pesta itu karena aku ditugaskan ke '''untuk mengawasi burung beckboak yang kabur.."Ucap Hagrid

"Apa kabur?"kata Harry,Hermione, Ron bersamaan

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras anak-anak aku tak ingin semua orang tahu.." Kata Hagrid dengan nada rendah

"bagaimana bisa?" Kata Harry dengan nada membisik

"Pemerintah kesihiran mencoba mengurung beckboak , karena para tahanan yang kabur dari Azkaban mencoba membuat mantra sihir dari darah beckboak" jawab Hagrid dengan nada membisik kepada mereka.

Harry hanya ngeri mendengar itu, dia juga berpikir Voldemort akan datang untuk mencoba membunuhnya .

"Harry,,.." Kata Hermione yang mencoba menyadarkan Harry dari Lamunannya.

"Oh, Sori .." Kata Harry gelagappan.

"Ok, Guys aku harus ke Azkaban. Aku tunggu cerita haloween kalian. Selamat berhaloween ria!" Ujar Hagrid sambil meninggalkan Harry dan kawan-kawannya.

Setelah Hagrid pergi, Harry, Harmione , Ron langsung membayar pakaian yang mereka beli dan pergi bergegas menuju Asrama mereka yaitu, Hogwarts.

Sesampainya di Hogwarts

Harry, Hermione , dan Ron menuju kamar mereka masing-masing dan berpisah di lantai koridor timur.

Setelah Harry terpisah dari mereka , Harry merasa Tanda luka di dahinya sakit, Tandanya Voldemort ada di sekitar asrama itu.

Tiba-Tiba Harry mendengar suara mengerikan yang berkata "Harry,, Harry,.. Bergabunglah kemari"

Harry pun bergegas mencari suara itu sambil menahan sakit yang dideritanya.

Harry menyusuri lorong-lorong dan tangga yang selalu berubah arah.

Ketika naik tangga ajaib , harry diputarkan menuju lukisan yang bergambar abstrak. Karena tidak kuat berjalan ia mencoba memegang tembok lukisan itu. Tanpa ia duga , ada sebuah pintu ada di depannya, Harry melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Di depan pintu itu ada tulisan '' Клучот злато змија" . Harry pun tidak mengerti apa maksud dari tulisan itu dan bahasa apa yang digunakan di kalimat itu. Tiba-tiba ada suara orang datang. Maka cepat-cepat Harry naik ke atas. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari dan Draco Malfoy , murid kesayangannya membicarakan sesuatu .

.

.

.

Di Kamar Tidur Harry,Ada Hermione dan Ron sedang menunggu Harry. Tiba – tiba datanglah harry dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Harry ! dari mana saja kau ini! Mengapa nafasmu tersengal-sengal ? Apakah kau habis berlari?" Tanya Ron dengan heran.

"H..hhmm.. guys. Ron teba..kkanmu be..nar sek...ali" Ucap Harry yang nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal.

"Lalu ?" tanya Hermione dengan singkat.

Harry mengatur kembali pernafasannya dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, "Hei, guys pada saat kita berpisah aku menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan sebuah pintu!"kata Harry sambil mencoba duduk di sebelah Ron

"Apa ? Bagaimana bisa?" Kata Hermione dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku menemukannya saat menaiki tangga, tangganya berubah arah saat kunaiki! Tapi aku tak bisa membuka pintu itu! " Kata Harry.

"hmm,,.. Okay petunjuk apa lagi yang kau dapat!"Tanya Ron.

"Tak ada.." jawab Harry tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Tak bisa Harry, Kau harus menemukannya. Coba kau ingat sekali lagi, .."Kata Hermione.

Harry pun memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat kembali...

Dan akhirmya Harry berhasil mengingat petunjuk apa yang ada di pintu tersebut.. dan berkata"Oh my god guys, sori aku lupa ada tulisan yang aneh di pintunya!". Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hary mencari pena dan selembar kertas untuk mengambarkan bentuk tulisan tersebut.

Setelah mendapatkannya, Harry segera mengingat bentuk tulisan itudan mencoba menggambarkannya. Alhasil, Harry pun berhasil meski gambarannya tidak sempurna.

Tiba-Tiba Hermione ingat dengan tulisan yang digambarkan Harry, dan berkat a '' Guys, aku ingat! Ini bahasa Makedonia, ini artinya Key gold snake(kunci ular emas)"

"Waw.. Tapi sayang kita tak bisa menemukan kunci itu!" Kata Harry dengan nada melemas.

" tahu dimana kalian bisa mendapatkan kunci itu.!" Kata Mark, mark adalah siswa baru disini .

Tiba-tiba Harry ,Harmione dan Ron kaget, Melihat Mark yang muncul di pintu kamar Harry.

"Hei" Ron pun berlari ke arah Mark menarik kerah baju Mark dan berkata mengancam

"Hei bila kau adukan ini ke guru nyawamu akan jadi taruhannya? Mengerti?''

Hermione mencoba menenangkan sesuatu dalam diri Ron, dan berkata"Sudahlah aku percaya bahwa dia tak akan mengadukannya ke siapa-siapa!"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Hermione tangan Ron melepaskan kerah baju Mark dan kembali duduk bersama Harry dan Hermione.

"Okay dari mana kau tahu tentang kunci itu?" Kata Harry menatap mata Mark.

"Aku melihatnya di ruang kerja Mr. Snape"Jawab Mark sambil membenarkan kerah bajunya.

"Ok apakah kau mau membantu kami?" Kata Hermione.

"Baiklah aku bersedia, tapi aku mempunyai satu syarat!" Kata Mark dengan melirik Hermione.

"OK. Apa syaratmu!" Jawab Ron dengan Ketus.

"Aku ingin berkencan dengan Hermione satu hari saja?" Kata Mark dengan kecuali Hermione kaget dan ron berkata,,

"Apa!" Teriak Ron dengan muka merah padam.

"Ok."Jawab Hermione dengan santai.

"Ta..tapi apa kau mau dengan dia? Apakah kau tak memilih diriku daripada dia?" Kata Ron dengan marah.

"tidak!" Ucap Hermione.

"Sudahlah Ron kau tak usah cemburu begitu, ?" Kata Harry.

"Apa aku cemburu? Tidak !" Kata Ron . Sebenarnya di hatinya Ron sangat cemburu .

Tiba-Tiba Mark berjalan ke arah Hermione dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ok, guys kita harus mengambil kunci itu di ruang kerja Mr. Snape!"Kata Harry

"Tapi bagaimana carannya?'' Tanya Mark

Tiba-tiba suasana hening, Mereka berpikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluarnya,,..

Dan tiba-tiba Hermione punya akal dan berkata " Guys, kita ambil malam ini bagaimana?''

"Kau gila Hermione! Penjagaan malam ini sangat ketat apalagi kita ditambah dengan acara haloween!" Kata Ron.

"Ok. Kita minum ramuan polyjuss bagaimana?''usul Hermione

"Apa! Tidak sekali lagi tidak , aku muak dengan ramuan itu, coba dengan lainnya!" Bentak Ron

"Aku sih setuju saja dengan ide Hermione!" Kata Mark

"Dan kau Harry?"Tanya Hermione

"Aku setuju. Tapi kita berubah jadi apa?" Tanya Harry balik

"Kucing.."Jawab Harmione dengan santai. Tiba-Tiba semua melirik ke arah Harmione, Harmione pun bertanya "Wow,, guys bukan berarti a.." Belum selesai berbicara , Ron sudah menyela.

"Ini ide gila kau Hermione, lagi pula jika kucing perempuan tidak akan dicurigai, proff. Snape akan mengira kau Miss. ..."Ujar Ron

"Ya..ya cukup sudah ! aku yang melakukannya," Kata harmione menyela pembicaraan Ron

.

.

.

Tak terasa Lonceng berbunyi tandanya untuk makanan malam sudah siap.

Semua siswa Hogwarts berkumpul di ruang meja makan yang sangat panjang sekali. Semua Guru dan termasuk kepala sekolah memasuki ruangan itu. Semua diam membisu, termasuk Harry..

**To be continued..**


End file.
